Skin is the largest organ of the human body, representing approximately 16% of a person's total body weight. Because it interfaces with the environment, skin has an important function in body defense, acting as an anatomical barrier from pathogens and other environmental substances. Skin also provides a semi-permeable barrier that prevents excessive fluid loss while ensuring that essential nutrients are not washed out of the body. Other functions of skin include insulation, temperature regulation, and sensation. Skin tissue may be subject to many forms of damage, including burns, trauma, disease, and depigmentation (e.g., vitiligo).
Skin grafts are often used to repair such skin damage. Skin grafting is a surgical procedure in which a section of skin is removed from one area of a person's body (autograft), removed from another human source (allograft), or removed from another animal (xenograft), and transplanted to a recipient site of a patient, such as a wound site. Typically it is preferable to use an autograft instead of an allograft or a xenograft to reduce complications, such as graft failure and rejection of the skin graft.
A problem encountered when using an autograft is that skin is taken from another area of a person's body to produce the graft, resulting in trauma and wound generation at the donor site. Generally, the size of the graft matches the size of the recipient site, and thus a large recipient site requires removal of a large section of skin from a donor site, leading to increased pain and discomfort and longer healing time. Additionally, as the size of the section of skin removed from the donor site increases, so does the possibility of infection.
Techniques have been developed for harvesting a large number of smaller grafts, e.g., so-called micrografts, to reduce the trauma at the donor site. By removing only a fraction of the skin at a donor site and leaving regions of healthy skin surrounding the excised regions, a large amount of skin for transplantation can be obtained with less discomfort. Micrograft harvesting can also reduce the healing time and risk of infection at the donor site.
Suction blistering, for example, is a technique for harvesting micrografts that utilizes a source of negative pressure in conjunction with heat to facilitate blister formation. Though this technique can be effective to generate micrografts, suction blistering typically requires a gas-tight seal to be formed between the blister raising device and the skin surface to enable the application of negative pressure.